Shopping Delight
by flawedperfectionx
Summary: Mommy and Daddy seemed so natural, like they were born to be parents together. NB One shot.


Shopping Delight

**A/N: **I wrote this at like 2AM because I was bored. So if it majorly sucks you can kiss my ass.

:D

dedicated to fatimahhh (:

she's the reason i wrote this.

NOBODY ELSE.

be jealous

-makes you be jealous

--

Her hands slid around the large protruding bump that had established its place on her abdomen. Even after almost 6 months of carrying the child, Blair was not really use to the extra weight she had to carry around with her. Rubbing soft circles, she abruptly turned toward her back, her lips pursing out slightly at the sight. "Nathaniel!" She cried, stomping her foot slightly. "Move your ass before I make you move it!" Practically growling, she turned on her heel, continuing her way into the store that they had been making their way to.

Nate rolled his eyes, fiddling with his toned fingers in his pocket as he walked. During the last few months of Blair being pregnant, he had learned about all the hormones that women had, and had learned to deal with them. "Coming," he muttered unenthusiastically. As much as he _hated_ shopping, he knew that they would eventually have to get it over with. After six months, it was about time.

"At least _pretend_ you are the least bit happy about baby clothes, accessories shopping." Blair told him firmly, rubbing her hands over her stomach. Grimacing, her one hand slid to her back, the other one still placed firmly on her stomach. "Ow. Why the fuck does she choose now to start kicking?" She sighed loudly. "Baby, just calm down until this is-" She cut off, groaning. "-Over."

With a smile on his face, Nate made his way over to where Blair was, placing his hand over hers. She didn't question it, just smiled as best as her lips would let her. Nate on the other hand was thrilled. Just the fact that he could feel his daughter.(They had found out that she was female at the last ultrasound) _His_ daughter. Just the fact that he had been part of the reason that she was even in the works. _Their_ daughter sounded ten times better.

"Okay baby, keep it down, Mommy actually has to walk today." Nate chuckled lowly as he spoke. Blair smiled and rolled her eyes. _Mommy_ and _Daddy_ seemed like it was so natural, like they were born to be parents together. With a slight smile on his face, Nate retracted his hand, weaving his fingers through Blair's. "Come on," he whispered, actually getting eager.

Shoving his loose, toned hand back into his pocket, Nate walked with her, glancing around the store. He had never been so excited in his entire life. Squeezing her hand slightly he continued to walk, almost as if he were in a daze. Blair continued to half-smile, not really sure if she should be excited or not for this event. She, after all, was Blair Waldorf.

"Are you excited?" She finally pressed her lips apart slightly to speak to Nate.

"Really excited," he said in a soft, but jittery voice.

"Okay, then come on already, you're wasting my time, slowpoke." Blair giggled softly, walking ahead of him as she practically dragged him toward the baby stuff. For the most part, they had everything. The crib, the mobile, diapers, playpen, changing table, wipes, everything that they needed, they were just looking for more additional things.

"I'm not, I just like being.. slow?" He joked slightly, licking over his lips as he stood there, sighing softly.

"Oh hush, come on, let's go look at baby clothing."

"She has more clothes than you at this point." Nate pointed out.

Blair glared back at him in disgust before rolling her eyes. "Nobody has more clothes than me. Ask Serena."

Nate dipped his head down with a sigh. "Speaking of which, we're suppose to stop by later and visit Maddie, apparently she's missing her boyfriend." He smirked softly and Blair cocked her eyebrow up slightly. She giggled slightly. Ever since they had came back to the Upper East side, it seemed that Maddie, Serena and Dan's two year old, had clinged herself to Nate. She was a cutie, perfect blonde curls and a winning smile.

"I feel terrible, leaving me for a two year old." She leaned in, pressing her lips against his. "I guess I have to savour every moment when we're together." She quickly rubbed their noses together, biting at her lip as she pulled away.

"What can I say? She's beautiful, blonde and two." He joked back.

"And Serena Va-Humphrey's kid." She continued to nibble at her lip, still not believing that her best friend would actually considering marrying Cabbage patch, let alone have a kid with him. But what was done, was done. It's not like there was nothing that could actually tear them apart anyway. She heard another chuckle suppress from Nate's lips and turned her head, glaring slightly. "Shut up," she said as she lifted her purse slightly, hitting him with it.

"Ouch!" Nate said dramatically. Blair rolled her eyes at this.

"Just follow and shut up and you'll come out of here in one piece."

"Okay, note taken."

"Good, now I said shut up." She told him teasingly, grinning back at him as she began to walk again.

"Doing so." Nate said as he covered his mouth with his palm.

"Shut up." She mumbled, still tugging at his arm. Hormones were slowly starting to get to her again, she hated everything about it. As they finally arrived to the aisle that she had been wanting to go to since she had came in here. Smiling slightly, she glanced across the area, seeing the blue and pink booties. She was amazed at how small they were, how at one point she had fit into them. Glancing over at Nate who still had his hand over his mouth, she sighed loudly, slapping him on the side of the head. "Stop that."

Nate griimaced slightly, removing his hand. "Anything else you would like me to do for you, Princess?" He asked in a snotty attitude, this only gained him another wack.

"Damn hormones." She muttered in an irriated tone.

In a quick moment, Nate turned her toward him, smiling at her sheepishly. "Shh," he told her in a soft tone, rubbing his hand over her stomach protectively. He glanced into her eyes as they stood in the middle of the aisle, as if the world around them didn't matter anymore. "Listen, I've got a little something that I really shouldn't be giving here, but I don't care." Getting lost in her chocolate brown eyes, Nate momentarily forgot what he was suppose to give her, reaching into his pocket, he ran his thumb over the delicate material of the black box. He was nervous now more than he had been when she said she was pregnant.

Blair felt her breath hitch in her throat as she watched him pull the black box out. "Nate.."

"No, this isn't because of the baby." He told her, his loose hand still resting upon the bump. "I want to marry you one day. I love you, Blair. I'm _in_ love with you and if I have to wait my entire life just to marry you, to know that I can spend the last days of my life with you, I will because you're worth it. You always have been."

She glanced at him, speechless, almost as if the words had stolen her breath. Or _Nate had stolen her breath and her heart and her soul_ all at the same time. "Yes.." She finally managed to sputter as she glanced at him seriously, her heart racing. Nate brought himself as close as possible, pressing his lips against hers. The butterflies in each of their stomaches fluttered just like it did years and years ago when they first started dating.

It was hard road for these two, but in the end, _true love concures all_. In Blair Waldorf(soon to be Archibald) and Nathaniel Archibald's world, the true love was always there, it just hid itself for a long while. Now, with a baby on the way, a marriage to come, life couldn't be more perfect for the two.

Pulling away, Nate glanced into her eyes again. "I love you, Blair Archibald," he smiled cheesily.

Blair grinned. "I love you too, Nate."

And they kissed, again.


End file.
